Halloween on Sodor High Grounds
Unknown episode and unknown season Chapter 1: The Collector Chapter 1: The Collector James: *Narrating. …And that's how I got to be in that car commercial. *Shows everyone a picture of two babes on a car. Mavis: I thought it was because you slept with the director. Diesel: Yeah, a Director named Lester! *Diesel and Mavis laugh and high-five each other* Molly: Don't listen to them James. They just suck. James: Thanks babe. Wanna go make out? and Molly disappear into the bushes. Thomas: I've got a story idea. Diesel: It had better not suck. Thomas begins, he notices Percy looking at Emily's boobs again as she punches him in the junk causing him to howl like a pussy wolf. Thomas gets a naughty grin on his face. Thomas: I have the perfect story. Percy: Is it about chicks? Thomas: Why yes Percy. It has lots and lots and lots of chicks. Percy: Yes!! Thomas: Gather around all you peoples. For I shall now tell a terrifying story, a story I would like to call… *Thomas throws powder into the fire and it turns the screen into the title of the Story with it being all creepy and stuff. Evil laughter is heard in the background.* … The Collector! goes to a big fancy mansion. Inside is Percy in a bathrobe smoking a bubble pipe reading a swimsuit magazine. Narrator Thomas: "Many years ago, in a big mansion, there lived a rich perverted guy by the name of The Collector. He was very rich. So rich in fact that he had his own butler who slaved over him and made him meals." Collector/Percy: The lemonade was a little sour today Smiley. Do it again and I'll be forced to feed you to Mr. Fluffy. *Shows a picture of a gigantic Bull with a spiked collar and the nametag saying "Mr. Fluffy". Smiley: *Under his breath. Lemonade is supposed to be sour, you stupid piece of crap. Collector/Percy: What was that? Smiley: I mean, er, did you enjoy your nap sir? Collector/Percy: Yep. I had that dream of Miss December again. Narrator Thomas: "Yes he was a real pervert. Now, the Collector was called the Collector because of his collection of swimsuit magazines. In fact, he had the biggest collection of swimsuit magazines in the world. He kept them all in an underground vault that he kept heated at an average temperature to preserve them. Every day after dinner, the Collector would look at a magazine, be perverted, and when he was done he'd take it down to the vault and put it on its shelf." Collector/Percy: What a collection! And it's all mine! Mine! MINE!!!!! *Crazy laughter.* Narrator Thomas: "However, one Friday morning, something messed with his routine. Smiley had to go visit his naughty mother in the nut barn." Smiley: See you on Monday master. Collector (Percy): Damn butler. I mistreat him all the time he's here and this is how he repays me? Narrator Thomas: "That evening when the Collector opened the vault door, he felt it…" Collector (Percy): *Gasp! It's Warm! Narrator: Thomas: "… heat, the enemy of all magazines! The Collector rushed to the thermometer and could not believe what he saw." Collector (Percy): 90 Degrees?! Shit! The Thermostat must have malfunctioned! Thomas Narrator: "So he set to work trying to fix it…" *Shows the Collector sticking his finger in the socket and electrifying himself, shorting out the Thermostat* Thomas Narrator: "…but to no avail. As the Collector looked at his ruined thingy, his cat came in." Collector (Percy): Bad Puppy! Shoo! Go away *falls of ladder* Doh! Thomas Narrator: "The crash frightened the poor cat so much; he raced out, knocking into a pile of empty crates, causing them to fall in front of the door slamming it shut, locked. The Collector was trapped! At first he didn't seem to mind." Collector (Percy): Oh well. I can just spend my weekend reading all my swimsuit magazines. Thomas: Narrator: "But suddenly…" Collector (Percy): *Notices something. Wait a minute. Why can I see my breath? *Shivers. And why is it so cold in here? *Realizes something and gasps. When the Heating Unit shorted out, the fridge unit kicked on full blast. In other words, I'M GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH!!! *Bangs on the door. HELP!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!! Thomas Narrator: "He desperately tried to get out, but to no avail. As the temperature got colder and colder, the Collector tried to huddle with whatever warmth he had left. With his face all numb and frozen, he knew what he had to do in order to survive. On Monday morning, Smiley returned to find his master not upstairs. He went to the basement and saw the crates piled against the door. Quickly he moved them and pulled the door open. As it opened, out came his master, half-frozen, and gibbering like a mad man. Smiley looked inside and found out why his master was so crazy. The shelves were empty. And in the middle of the room, was a pile of ashes bigger then Emily's boobs. It became clear that in order to save himself from freezing to death over the weekend, the Collector had been forced to BURN HIS ENTIRE COLLECTION OF SWIMSUIT MAGAZINES!" ends with Thomas grinning evilly in the flames. Thomas: *Darkly. And that is the tale of the Collector. Did anyone like it? is shown with a very scared look on his face cowering in fear while everyone else laughs at Percy. Thomas: *Still darkly. Excellent… *blows out fire on Marshmallow as screen fades to black.* (To be continued…) Characters *Thomas Johnson *Percy Gordy *James Redlin *Emily Emeralds *Molly Jefferson *Gordon Blue *Diesel Devlin *Mavis Devlin *Henry Green *The Collector *Smiley Location *Henry's Forest *Nut Barn *Old Mansion Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School